As a laser beam machine that irradiates a workpiece with a laser beam, there is used a laser beam machine that includes a plurality of laser modules that generates their respective laser beams, and a combiner that collects the laser beams generated by the laser modules to output one laser beam (See Patent Literatures 1, 2, and 3).